Je te kiffe
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Quand l'amour se trouve au bout des ondes, 1X2 /retravaillée 20/09/2009/


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, amour/romance, UA.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa.

**Style** : Ca peut arriver près de chez vous.

**Lectrice 01 : **Arlia Eein

**Remerciements** : Dédicace toute particulière à ma Brute de décoffrage et mon rayon de soleil, à qui je dois ce que je suis.

**pour votre facilité **les sms sont en _italique _en début de bordure, les mails en _italique _centré

* * *

**Je te Kiffe

* * *

**

**Belgique, Province de Liège. 2003 **

Quand on coule et qu'on est seul sur le pont, ce n'est pas toujours évident !

Comme le dit Natasha St Pier « _Alors on s'accroche_ » à quelque chose. Moi, j'ai la musique, j'en suis fan, je ne sais pas vivre sans elle. Mon premier réflexe le matin en me levant, avant même mon lait russe, c'est d'allumer la radio. J'écoute la radio surtout pour avoir de la compagnie.

Je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis seul alors toute compagnie est bonne à prendre. J'ai bien mon chat mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Surtout que moi je participe aux émissions, parfois en envoyant des messages. Et je me sens directement moins seul, c'est bon pour mon moral.

A vrai dire j'écoute la radio comme j'écoute des amis. Alors quand je peux, je réponds à leurs questions, j'essaye de satisfaire leurs envies.

L'animateur du matin se plaignait de ne jamais avoir de lait pour son café. Il plaisantait en disant, « que la grande radio était en rupture de stock. »

Je n'ai pas un gros salaire, mais j'ai plus qu'assez pour vivre. C'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres que j'achète des coupelles en aluminium de lait, comme dans les cafés en faisant mes courses du soir.

J'ai emballé le tout, j'ai écrit l'adresse de la radio, mis le nom de Trowa Barton et j'ai expédié avec un petit mot.

_Comme ça tu ne seras plus à court._

_Max_

Je ne signe pas de mon prénom, j'en ai un peu honte.

La sœur de l'orphelinat m'a dit que quand on m'a trouvé, il y avait un mot sur le couffin.

Donald c'est son prénom, parce que c'est mon canard

L'écriture était très enfantine, il paraît. Nom de famille Maxwell de l'orphelinat Maxwell et en plus on est deux pauvres malheureux affublés du même prénom, à croire que c'était l'année du canard chinois, si elle existait. Donc j'étais le deuxième, on disait Donald Duo Maxwell. Je me fais appeler Duo Maxwell par mes connaissances et les intimes.

Pour en revenir à notre petite histoire, le surlendemain j'entends

-« Merci, Max pour le lait, c'est gentil »

J'ai pris mon Gsm(1) et répondu « de rien ».

Dans les cinq minutes, l'animateur me sonnait. C'était magnifique pour moi, d'une relation virtuelle, je passais à du plus concret. Nous avons discuté pendant les morceaux de musique et tout ça en prenant mon petit déjeuner. Je me sentais tout ragaillardi, un peu de chaleur humaine ça donne du punch pour commencer la journée.

Pour finir, Trowa me sonnait toutes les semaines, ça me faisait énormément de bien. J'avais l'impression de commencer à exister, à prendre de la valeur.

Parce que même si j'ai trente-cinq ans, j'ai pas mal bourlingué. Ho ! Je vous vois déjà sourire, non pas comme ça. Je n'ai connu que deux hommes dans ma vie, mais ils m'ont détruit, m'ont tout pris.

A l'orphelinat, on était choyés, aimés, les éducateurs nous élevaient en nous faisant croire que tout le monde est gentil, qu'il y a du bon dans chaque humain. Si tu veux trouver du positif, tu en trouves. C'est très joli comme principes, très chrétien, mais ça n'ouvre pas les yeux sur la nature de certains humains.

Avant de quitter l'orphelinat, je n'avais jamais eu de petites copines ou de copains, enfin surtout de petits copains, je suis gay, je le sais depuis longtemps. Des amis, j'en avais : Solo, qui était le premier Donald Maxwell, il était comme un frère pour moi. Et d'autres que je côtoyais dans le centre de jeunesse que le Père Maxwell nous poussaient à fréquenter pour faire le bien autour de nous. C'est comme ça que le samedi, je m'occupais de personnes âgées, avec d'autres jeunes. Les grandes vacances je partais en camp également.

Le premier homme qui m'a regardé, j'ai cru au grand amour. Il faut dire aussi je voyais tous mes amis finir en couple, alors que j'avais l'impression de rester sur la touche, que personne ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi. Je devais être quelqu'un d'insignifiant pour n'attirer personne.

Tout ça à fait qu'à dix-huit ans, quand un homme a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, je me suis cru sur un petit nuage, surtout qu'il avait une belle prestance. Il avait l'air sûr de lui malgré son gros bagage sentimental et moral, il était comme moi, la vie ne l'avait pas épargné.

Alors avec mon éducation de St Bernard, je suis rapidement tombé dans ses bras. J'allais être la personne qui allait le sauver, l'aider à se reconstruire, lui donner la chance d'avoir un avenir. Je serai celui qui ne lui tournerait jamais le dos. Pourtant j'ai bien dû m'enfuir pour pouvoir encore me regarder dans une glace.

Moi, je voulais le tirer vers le haut, et lui me rabaissait. Tout mon cercle d'amis, j'avais dû l'oublier. Mon amant avait bien trop peur que je ne lui sois infidèle. Vers la fin, je ne pouvais sortir de la maison qu'avec son autorisation. Comme il avait des horaires de travail variables, il ne voulait pas que je travaille. Comme je ne travaillais pas, je n'avais pas un sou, je devais tout lui demander, même l'argent pour aller acheter un pain.

Après quelques années je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait des amants et des maîtresses. Je me pliais en quatre pour lui et à ses yeux je n'étais que juste bon pour tenir le ménage, lui préparer à manger, écarter les jambes quand il n'avait pas levé quelqu'un d'autre, peu lui importait que j'en aie envie ou pas.

Au bout du rouleau, alors qu'il était au travail, je suis allé voir ma seule amie qui me restait, Hilde, qui le connaissait également. Je voulais savoir s'il changerait. Peut-être que si je faisais des efforts il me reviendrait. Elle m'a certifié que non, que je n'étais plus pour lui que la sécurité.

En rentrant, j'ai exigé une discussion, je tremblais de peur, mais je devais savoir. Il a fini par me confirmer qu'il désirait changer de vie. Il en avait marre de se cacher, donc oui, les nuits où il ne rentrerait pas, c'est qu'il serait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je pouvais faire la même chose, seulement moi, je devais rester discret. Il ne devait jamais soupçonner que je puisse avoir des amants.

Ca été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il ne m'avait jamais tapé, c'est certain, mais il me manipulait, il me démolissait moralement parlant tous les jours un peu plus afin que je devienne comme lui voulait que je sois. Quelqu'un de disponible et affectueux, qui tiendrait sa maison.

Le lendemain, j'abandonnais tout et m'enfuyais chez Hilde qui m'a hébergé. Mais il m'a cherché, il voulait que je rentre. Qui allait tenir son ménage ? Après sept ans, je recommençais à la case départ, avec en plus une faillite sur le dos. Parce que quand on est jeune, on est con. Je l'avais laissé mettre son commerce sur mon nom parce qu'il n'avait pas les diplômes pour l'ouvrir.

Je suis resté caché chez Hilde durant la première semaine, puis j'ai commencé à sortir pour aller retrouver Hilde sur son lieu de travail, elle était barman. Et là, il y a un mec qui a flashé sur moi.

Je commençais juste à me relever, à panser mes blessures. J'étais effondré par le fiasco que j'avais fait de ma vie. Pour mon premier j'avais tout abandonné. Mes études d'assistant social, qu'il ne voulait pas que je finisse parce que j'aurais eu un diplôme supérieur au sien. Enfin il ne me l'avait pas présenté comme ça, parce que je n'aurai pas accepté, mais comme il désirait que je reste à la maison qu'il avait déjà des horaires variables, il m'avait juste dit. « Tu vas rester à la maison, un diplôme ne sert à rien. »

Quand je l'ai quitté, je me croyais de la merde, il me le répétait assez, que sans lui, je n'étais rien. Que s'il n'était pas là pour me faire vivre, je serai à la rue. Et le nouveau prétendant me traitait comme un joyau, comme la septième merveille du monde. Hilde avait l'air tellement heureuse pour moi. Ca faisait trois ans qu'elle me voyait couler de plus en plus et là je revivais sous les sollicitudes du second.

Et puis elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce qu'elle connaissait de ce type était totalement différent de l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Je n'en savais rien non plus. Je l'ai découvert trois, quatre ans plus tard, quand les gens changent, quand les gens croient que ce qu'ils ont est acquis.

J'aurai aussi peut-être pu attendre, mais non il a fallu que je commence à sortir avec lui six semaines après avoir quitté mon premier compagnon. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un soir la vision de sa vraie personnalité. Mais j'étais tellement détruit par le premier que je n'ai pas voulu croire ce que mes yeux me montraient et puis j'ai eu trop peur d'oser partir et de le mettre en colère. J'avais bien trop l'habitude de me taire et de subir pour que le réflexe disparaisse directement.

C'est comme ça que je suis passé d'un manipulateur psychologique à un manipulateur physique. Je l'ai vu casser plusieurs fois des objets dans un moment de rage. Alors quand il avançait vers moi, menaçant, j'obtempérais.

Tout n'était pas noir avec lui. Il voulait bien que je travaille, j'avais aussi beaucoup plus de liberté, surtout quand il passait des heures au café. Je reprenais de l'assurance avec le travail, je me refaisais des relations. Petit à petit je me reconstruisais et me fortifiais malgré une certaine oppression. Plus je prenais de l'assurance, plus je me rendais compte que je ne voulais pas de cette vie. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre qu'il rentre saoul du café. Avec lui ma vie se résumait à repas et ménage, on ne partageait rien. A la longue il me dégoûtait, plus rien ne m'attirait en lui. Quand il venait vers moi pour faire l'amour, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à une barrique de bière avec une épée qui ne restait jamais dure longtemps, mais il s'obstinait à vouloir en faire quelque chose.

Mais au bout de sept ans, quand j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour recommencer ma vie à zéro. Je venais de fêter mes trente-deux ans. Les choses ne se sont pas fait sans heurt. Quand je lui ai dit que je partais. Il a commencé à me battre. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit : « encore une chance que tu t'écrasais auparavant, il ne serait rien resté de toi. » C'était le première fois que je lui tenais tête et je me retrouvais avec des bleus partout, une racine de molaire cassée dans la mâchoire à cause des coups.

Enfin tout ça, c'est du passé. J'ai tourné la page, mais c'était nécessaire pour que vous me compreniez, que vous compreniez mes réactions et mes peurs.

En Trowa Barton, j'avais trouvé un nouvel ami, je lui envoyais des berlingots de lait, ainsi que des gaufres. Lui il me téléphonait, toujours avec le téléphone de Radio com. Le matin je partais au travail beaucoup mieux dans ma peau. J'avais fait le plein de petits moments heureux. Quelqu'un savait que j'existais.

L'animateur du matin, n'était pas le seul avec qui j'avais des contacts réguliers. Il y avait aussi celui qui animait le hit le samedi après-midi. Lui avait une de ses voix. Je l'appelais mon rayon de soleil parce que le son de sa voix me mettant du soleil au cœur et au moral. Je lui avais envoyé par sms (2)son petit surnom et comment je l'avais trouvé. C'était le seul moyen pour communiquer avec les animateurs. Je n'avais pas le net à l'appartement. Quand on repart à zéro, en abandonnant tout son passé, il faut du temps pour remonter la pente moralement et matériellement.

L'animateur du hit s'appelait, Robert Winner et il trouvait son surnom adorable. Oh il ne m'avait pas téléphoné comme Trowa pour me le dire. Non, il m'avait répondu via les ondes.

-« Merci Max, j'adore le surnom que tu m'as donné. Et j'espère que d'autres pensent comme toi, que ma voix les aide et les mette de bonne humeur. »

C'était notre façon de communiquer. Je lui envoyais un sms, pendant le hit et lui me répondait via les ondes, je lui répondais par sms et rebelotte la réponse me revenait par les ondes. Il ne mettait pas toujours mon pseudo, mais c'était trop ciblé pour que ce ne soit pas pour moi.

Cet animateur enregistrait également une émission qui donnait des petits trucs pour ne pas se faire piéger sur le net, l'émission passait trois fois par jour. Donc à part le dimanche, j'avais sa voix en baromètre pour mon moral. Même si j'écoutais deux fois la même émission sur la journée, c'était sa voix qui m'importait. Et elle me stimulait pour rester de bonne humeur toute la journée.

Le soir en rentrant du travail qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance depuis que j'avais quitté mon deuxième concubin et que mon patron avait contracté attrapé un cancer. J'étais entré là en tant que technicien de surface, maintenant je suis vendeur, secrétaire et toujours technicien de surface de ce commerce de foyers et cassettes de chauffage.

Après avoir économisé pendant six mois, j'avais racheté un ordinateur complet d'occasion à un ami de Hilde. Il le vendait pour une bouchée de pain, pour lui faire plaisir et parce que je lui étais sympathique. Il me connaissait de vue, parce que je donnais de temps en temps un coup de main à Hilde à son travail. Surtout quand je savais que mon ex travaillait et que je ne tomberai pas dessus.

Donc en rentrant de mon travail, je me ruais sur l'ordinateur pour l'allumer en prévision de mon émission préférée de la journée. Cette émission s'appelait le Kiff. L'animateur avait une voix chaude, une grande culture générale, du répondant, peur de rien, un humour au second degré qui me faisait rire aux larmes, il était 'brute de décoffrage' en un mot. En plus c'était une émission interactive. Odin Lowe, lançait le sujet puis appelait les gens suivant leurs sms ou leurs mails. Moi, j'adorais ça parce qu'on donnait son opinion. Odin faisait une synthèse, on savait mieux ce que pensait la population sur un sujet donné.

Dès que le sujet était énoncé, je m'asseyais devant mon ordinateur pour mettre ce que je pensais sur un mail et je l'envoyais au studio. Odin utilisait souvent mon mail pour lancer le débat. Il trouvait que j'avais de bonnes idées, que je cernais souvent correctement la situation et ce que je disais donnaient aux autres envie de répondre.

Voilà comment une petite journée de Duo Maxwell se passe quotidiennement. Avec ses amis virtuels, les gens qu'il côtoie pour le travail. Je préférais ce genre de contacts, car j'avais peur qu'on m'approche. Vous connaissez l'adage, jamais deux sans trois, et je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec un troisième mec comme les deux précédents. Donc, je fuyais également la compagnie des gens réels et je me construisais mon univers pour me reconstruire à l'abri des autres.

Un jour que j'avais envoyé une carte pour l'anniversaire de Trowa, celui-ci m'a sonné pour me dire qu'il voulait me rencontrer, je n'étais pas très chaud. Toujours cette peur qu'on abuse à nouveau de moi. Alors j'utilisais la méthode de l'excuse très plausible.

-« Où veux-tu qu'on se voit ? Je n'ai pas de voiture pour me rendre à Bruxelles. » J'étais relativement fier de moi, j'avais trouvé une bonne excuse et je n'étais pas grossier, je le repoussais discrètement.

-« Je viendrais chez toi, j'habite à dix kilomètres de ton domicile. »

Sa réponse me laissait sans voix pourtant il fallait que je trouve le moyen de rester dans une relation virtuelle, je n'étais pas encore prêt à tout recommencer et m'investir émotionnellement.

-« Je travaille beaucoup, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible ! » Finis-je par dire, parce que c'était vrai.

-« Allons, tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais congé tous les lundis. On commence à parler beaucoup de toi à la radio. Un café en toute amitié. » Insiste Trowa. -« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Allez que je puisse mettre un visage sur les sms. Toi, tu as la webcam pas moi. » Je me rends bien compte qu'il tente une autre approche.

-« Je n'allume jamais mon ordi le matin, je ne t'ai jamais vu. On est à égalité. » Rétorquais-je toujours pas très sûr de moi.

-« De toute façon j'ai ton adresse, elle était sur les dernières gaufres. Je passe lundi prochain. » Conclut Trowa pour me couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

Et moi tellement habitué de ne pas tenir tête après quatorze ans de dominance, j'ai fini par dire oui, un oui contraint et forcé.

Le lundi suivant, j'angoisse comme un malade, je n'avais pas envoyé de sms pour essayer de me faire oublier. Il finissait d'animer à 9Heures. Le temps de revenir, il ne devrait pas être là avant 10heures.

J'avais quand même ma petite fierté, j'avais donc fait le ménage. Le café attendait dans un thermos.

A 8h45 mon Gsm sonne. C'est le numéro de la radio, il devait donc avoir pris mon numéro.

-« C'est aujourd'hui que je passe. Tu m'évites que tu n'as pas envoyé de sms de la semaine le matin ? » Demande malicieusement Trowa. A sa voix, je me rendais bien compte qu'il se moquait gentiment de moi.

-« Pas vraiment, j'ai été fort pris avec mon patron malade. »

C'était vrai, mais un demi-mensonge tout de même.

-« Tu me raconteras tout ça devant une tasse de café. Tu habites toujours : 2 allée de l'hortensia. » Interroge Barton pressé par la fin du morceau de musique, il allait bientôt devoir être à l'antenne. Je l'entendais à sa voix.

-« Oui ! » Murmurais-je.

Pourquoi on m'a appris que mentir c'est mal ?

-« Je suis là dans une heure et quart. » Lâche Trowa avant de raccrocher.

Et moi, j'angoisse pendant une heure quart.

Quand il sonne, et qu'il gravit les deux étages pour venir chez moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Un mec superbe de muscles à devenir gaga, une mèche cachant un regard vert émeraude, grand 1 m 90. Moi qui arrive péniblement au mètre 72. Il est habillé tout en jeans bleu, chemise bleu ciel.

-« Max, où te caches-tu ? » Dit-il en gravissant les marches.

-« Encore un étage, j'habite au deuxième. » Répondis-je alors que je me mords la lèvre d'angoisse qui monte de plus en plus.

Son regard tombe sur moi, je n'avais pas fait des frais vestimentaire. Il avait dit que c'était en amitié, mais je vois qu'il me scrute. Jeans noir et dessus rouge pull over à col roulé à tiret.

-« Voilà le fameux Max qui met toute la radio com en émoi. Tu n'oublies pas une fête, c'est gentil. » Dit-il en arrivant à moi.

-« C'est gentil à vous de me tenir compagnie toute la journée. » Avouais-je en me retirant de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

On n'allait pas rester sur le pas de la porte non plus. Il savait que j'étais gay, je disais toujours mes ex copains et non copines. Je me rends compte que j'ai pris des risques, je ne sais rien de lui.

Je lui fais rapidement visiter mon 'trois pièces' et nous nous rendons dans le salon pour prendre le café, avec du lait pour lui, ça je le sais. C'est presque la seule chose que je sais de lui.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien. J'étais content que le temps passe agréablement. Mais dans le doute, j'avais demandé à ma copine Hilde de venir me rendre visite vers 11 heures. Elle est arrivé à l'heure tapante, il lui a dit bonjour et il est parti. Il m'a à peine dit au revoir. Ca m'a fait un peu mal au cœur.

Mais ce qui m'a encore fait plus mal, c'est qu'à part à l'antenne, je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler. Je croyais en un début d'amitié et lui devait se faire un plan cul. Soit mon cul ne lui plaisait pas, soit je n'étais pas assez « Marie couche-toi là » et il aurait dû me travailler trop longtemps pour m'avoir.

Enfin moralité, on peut se tromper sur les gens et j'en avais encore la preuve. Heureusement dans le mois, il était viré, j'ai eu droit à un autre animateur. Je me sentais un peu dégueulasse de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui, mais entendre sa voix et ne plus le voir réagir à mes sms, faisait mal à mon amour propre également. Enfin la vie n'était pas si noire que ça, il me restait mon rayon de soleil et ma brute de décoffrage.

µµµ

Depuis que je vis seul, je laisse la radio à mon chat quand je pars au travail. Ce jour là en poussant la porte. Mon chat vient se frotter contre mes jambes pour ne dire bonjour et j'entends le générique de l'émission sur le web que présente Winner.

Elle me fait du bien. Elle me permet de recharger mes batteries. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu une journée de merde. Le patron ne va pas bien, depuis quelques temps, le cancer prend le pas sur la pièce d'homme qu'il est. Du coup bibi en a de plus en plus sur ses frêles épaules. Pour l'instant il voudrait me donner les bases de gestion afin que je puisse faire marcher la société au cas où il viendrait à mourir. Il ne croit pas sa femme capable de faire fonctionner l'entreprise.

Je sais qu'il me reste trois heures à attendre pour pouvoir entendre ma brute de décoffrage et qu'il vienne me réchauffer les oreilles. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la chanson de Marilou « Tu es comme ça » qu'elle chante avec Garou(3), si vous connaissez et bien pour moi, le personnage c'est tout ça.

Comme tous les soirs, je suis impatient de savoir quel sera le sujet du kiff. Une dizaine de minutes avant le début de l'émission, j'allume mon ordinateur, que je ne perde pas trop de temps avant de pouvoir envoyer mon mail.

Le kiff d'aujourd'hui, c'est « ressembler à sa star préférée ». Je me rue dessus et fait mon petit mail.

Après je retourne manger mon souper, tout en écoutant l'émission.

Alors que je commence à mettre de l'eau dans l'évier pour faire ma vaisselle de la journée. Mon Gsm sonne, j'attrape un sourire que je ne peux réfréner. Il y a quinze jours qu'il ne m'avait pas sonné. Même si mes mails étaient lus journellement, pas toujours avec mon pseudo, Mais Odin m'avait expliqué gentiment la raison, il estimait que ça ne devait pas devenir Radio Max. C'est pour ça qu'il pouvait le faire, j'en comprenais la raison et je ne me sentais pas dépouillé de mes idées.

-« Alors Max, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, à part ton mail de début d'émission, je n'ai plus de réactions de ta part durant l'émission. » Fait la voix chaude à mon oreille.

-« Je t'ai donné mon avis, j'écoute les autres, je regarde si je suis dans la norme. » J'admet un peu mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Que je l'ennuie tout le long de son émission avec mes petites piques ?

-« Ce n'est pas cool d'être dans la norme, autant être soi quitte à déranger. » Rétorque Odin et pour ça je le suivais tout à fait, même si j'aimais m'y situer dans la masse.

-« Facile à dire. »

Mais beaucoup plus dur à pratiquer, surtout quand on est la risée des autres.

-« Comment as-tu su pour mon anniversaire ? » Interroge Lowe puisque j'avais fermé la discussion sur ce sujet là.

-« Elle était sur ton site de peinture que tu as mis un temps sur ton profil de la radio. ».

J'aimais en savoir plus sur les gens qui faisaient partie de ma vie.

-« C'était donc toi qui m'as laissé ce magnifique message dessus ? » Affirme-t-il plus qu'il ne m'interroge.

-« Mais ce que tu fais est magnifique aussi, tu as un talent fou. » Répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

-« Tu n'as pas laissé ton mail, je n'ai pas su te répondre. » Dit Odin avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Jamais sur des sites publics. » Lâchais-je un rien révolté.

-« Toujours cette peur ? Prends une adresse fictive et tu fais le tri, tu ne donnes la vraie qu'aux gens que tu estimes et en qui tu as confiance. Je dois animer. » Dit-il en voyant le décompte de la chanson sur son compteur.

Maintenant je sais, mais la première fois qu'il me l'a dit, j'ai raccroché. Il avait dû refaire mon numéro, il voulait me faire passer sur les ondes, moi j'avais cru que c'était juste pour discuter de mes idées et en savoir plus pour animer.

-« Voilà, je suis là. » Dit Lowe après un petit moment où je l'entendais annoncer le prochain morceau de musique et rappeler le sujet du Kiff pour les retardataires.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Je continue sur la lancée de notre ancienne discussion. C'était aussi devenu un petit jeu entre nous.

-« Je sais, je suis génial. » Rétorque-t-il pince sans rire.

J'éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir lui parler en direct !

-« Tu as coupé ta radio, on passe sur les ondes. » Me dit-il tout d'un coup alors que le morceau de musique se finit.

-« Malgré ce que j'ai dit ? » M'étonnais-je parce que j'étais contre tout ce qu'il avait énoncé tout à l'heure pour inciter les gens à envoyer des sms ou des mails.

-« Hn »

-« Je vais démolir ton kiff. » M'indignais-je paniqué par ce que je pourrais faire.

-« Tu vas lancer le débat comme souvent. Tu l'as éteinte ? » Me rassure Odin avant de me questionner.

-« Oui, comme souvent quand je vois le numéro. »

Dans le lointain, je l'entends commencer à animer l'émission. J'attends au bout du fil qu'il me fasse intervenir.

-« Le kiff est maintenant ouvert, nous avons déjà eu des réactions comme la tienne Adrien. Alors toi tu trouves idiot de vouloir ressembler à ton idole. »

Encore une chance que j'avais l'habitude qu'il m'appelle autrement quand il me faisait passer sur les ondes, au début, il me prévenait qu'il allait m'appeler d'une autre façon. L'habitude se faisant, je l'apprenais en direct.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va lui ressembler qu'on aura son talent. J'avoue que j'ai le même tatouage que lui à la cheville alors qu'il l'a au poignet, parce que je voulais me faire un tatouage et que j'aimais son motif et la signification qu'il avait. J'ai également la même bague que lui au même doigt, mais je l'avais avant que je ne le connaisse ce groupe, c'est un effet du hasard. Je l'apprécie beaucoup pour ses idées et ses chansons, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il change de look que je vais le suivre et m'habiller de la même façon et me sentir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. » Exposais-je puisque c'était en gros ce que j'avais mis sur mon mail.

-« Tu trouves ça idiot ceux qui le font ? » Insiste Lowe.

-« Oui complètement, on se perd à vouloir leur ressembler. Je tiens à mes cheveux longs pour des raisons personnelles. Je ne vais pas les couper pour lui ressembler. On peut apprécier quelqu'un sans le mimétiser. » Je surenchérissais avec conviction, je le pensais complètement.

-« Mimétiser ? » -« Faire du mimétisme, le caméléon quoi. »

Je soulève les épaules, ça me semblait clair à moi.

-« Mimétiser ? »

J'entendais un sourire dans sa voix.

-« Oui, quand je ne trouve pas le bon mot, j'en invente un. » Avouais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Merci pour ton intervention, Max. » Dit Odin pour clore la discussion et pouvoir lancer le prochain disque, il avait déjà dépassé le temps autorisé de parole.

-« Ha non ! Moi c'est Adrien. » M'indignais-je.

-« Désolé. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. »

-« Une page de musique. » Un morceau de Tina Arena s'élève. « Max ? » J'entends qu'il est un peu inquiet, qu'il a peur que je n'aie raccroché.

-« Oui, je suis toujours là. »

-« Merci pour le sauvetage. Je devrais noter quelque part quand je te donne un pseudo. » Avoue Odin un peu gêné à nouveau.

-« Surtout que tu m'en as déjà donné une flopée, Régis, Marc, André, Adrien, Sylvain. En tout cas, il me plaise tous. »

-« Dis, je dois y aller. »

-« Bonne émission. »

-« Merci, bonne écoute. »

On finissait toujours la discussion de cette façon. Malgré qu'on ne se parle pas souvent et qu'on ne s'était jamais vu. On avait déjà réussi à s'engueuler.

Un jour que j'avais les nerfs plus fragiles et qu'il avait fait une critique stupide sur les homosexuels. J'avais envoyé un mail pas piqué des vers, le traitant de coincé du cul, qu'à force de tout critiquer plus rien ne devait avoir de valeur à ses yeux.

Lui m'avait répondu via les ondes.

-« Il vaut parfois mieux critiquer, prendre la vie comme elle vient, que d'avoir peur de vivre. A trop avoir peur on n'avance plus, on recule. »

C'était vil, c'était bas parce qu'il se servait de choses que je lui avais dites durant les kiffs pour me refermer le caquet. Ca me faisait un coup au cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'il me trahissait. Recevoir des méchancetés de personnes en qui on croit, ça fait toujours plus mal que d'inconnus.

-« Et je plaisantais, il ne faut pas toujours prendre à la lettre tout ce que je dis. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels. »

Preuve en était qu'il me répondait bien.

J'ai ruminé toute son émission, puis juste avant que l'animateur change, j'ai envoyé un mail au studio.

_Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée_

_c'est toi qui as pris pour les autres, _

_Max._

Au soir dans ma boite mail, j'avais un mail de lui, et pas avec l'adresse de la radio, mais son adresse personnelle.

_C'est moi Odin Lowe _en sujet

_J'ai eu une mauvaise journée aussi, je n'aurai pas dû te répondre comme ça, _

_surtout sur les ondes. Je te fais confiance ne divulgue pas mon adresse. _

_Ma boite de la radio est déjà assez submergée par les chattes en chaleur, je ne les lis pas toujours tous._

_ Je tiens à garder celle-ci fluide. _

C'est grâce à ce message que j'ai découvert qu'il s'appelait Heero Yuy. Nous avons commencé à avoir une correspondance plus régulière en s'envoyant des mails quotidiennement. Lors de ces échanges, j'ai appris que son père était Japonais et voulait l'appeler Hiro. Sa mère de nationalité anglaise avait transigé sur l'orthographe parce qu'il était né aux Etats-Unis.

Avant de finir ici en Belgique, il avait eu une année d'étude dans chaque pays Européen, sa mère un vrai pigeon voyageur n'arrivait pas à se fixer dans un pays. A douze ans, il avait demandé à aller dans un internat belge, pour pouvoir s'attacher à des personnes plus qu'une année. Il avait tellement aimé la Belgique, qu'il n'avait plus quitté le pays sauf pour les vacances, toujours à l'étranger. Il tenait de sa mère cette envie de voir du pays.

C'est aussi lors de ces échanges que je lui avait expliqué pourquoi je signais Max et non Maxwell qui permettait qu'on m'identifie moins facilement. J'avais été touché par sa preuve de confiance, c'est aussi pour ça que je lui avait donné mon nom de famille.

Parfois, Odin me faisait rire sans le vouloir vraiment. Peu de temps après qu'il ne m'ait répondu avec sa boite mail privée. Il a répondu via les ondes à une jeune fille qui avait envoyé un mail au studio et elle lui demandait de lui répondre par mail pour que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant.

-« Je suis désolé Jessica, mais il nous est impossible de répondre par mail à un mail studio, alors je te le dis sur les ondes, c'est non, merci quand même. »

Et moi, je me précipite sur mon ordinateur qui reste allumé tout le temps de l'émission.

_Tiens, c'est impossible de répondre aux mails studio pourtant tu as répondu au mien. _

_Duo._

Je signais Duo depuis qu'il m'avait donné son adresse privée, mais pas une fois, il n'avait donné mon prénom, il continuait à m'appeler Max parfois, un 'Don' pour Donald avec un sourire dans la voix.

Dans le courant de la soirée, le temps que l'animateur puisse rentrer chez lui, un mail arrivait dans ma boite mail.

_Quand on veut, on peut, il suffit de faire un transfert vers une boite mail, mais du studio c'est impossible. _

_Heero_

J'étais heureux qu'il me réponde via mail, parce que c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire via les ondes. Mais c'était plus une petite pique qu'un besoin d'avoir un retour. Alors je clique sur 'répondre'.

_Après, tu vas encore te plaindre que ta boite mail est submergée. Dis, c'est ton numéro de Gsm qui était en dessous du mail ?_

_Duo_

Je m'étais demandé, parce que c'était la première fois que je le voyais inscrit à la fin d'un mail qu'on s'envoyait.

La réponse n'avait pas tardé à me revenir, il devait être également derrière son pc, sûrement à faire une nouvelle œuvre. Pour l'instant c'était les dessins 3D fait par ordinateur qui avait ses faveurs.

_Oui, garde-le pour toi, on ne sait jamais, si tu as besoin de parler et que tu ne trouves personne, je suis là._

_Heero._

Je trouvais ça super gentil, surtout qu'à force de lire mes mails en réponse des kiffs, il avait dû voir que j'avais un lourd passé. En général, j'avais un avis sur tous les sujets. On avait eu les adoptions, les femmes aux foyers, les filles-mères, l'alcoolisme, les drogues. Que trouvez-vous sexy ? Les tags. Son émission je l'écoutais depuis deux ans en participant régulièrement.

J'étais heureux de son geste et qu'il m'ait fait confiance au point de me donner son numéro de Gsm, mais je n'ai jamais utilisé parce qu'il ne m'a jamais appelé le premier avec le sien.

Par contre j'ai utilisé celui de mon rayon de soleil. Même si j'ai paniqué quand il me l'a donné parce que ça ne s'est pas fait comme avec Odin.

Un jour qu'il faisait un dépannage pour remplacer un autre animateur au pied levé suite à un décès dans sa famille, je lui avais envoyé un sms lui disant :

_Cool de t'entendre ailleurs que pour ton hit et ton émission enregistrée, ne me sonne pas je suis au travail Max._

Depuis six mois, Il avait pris l'habitude de me sonner quand j'envoyais un mail pour qu'on parle un peu. Mais le samedi, je ne travaille jamais.

Peu de temps après, je recevais un sms avec un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Je l'ouvre et j'écarquille les yeux.

_Chic, je sais que j'ai au moins un auditeur R. Winner._

Ca m'a fait peur, parce que je voulais bien être gentil avec eux, mais il me restait cette peur de me faire berner. J'ai mis deux heures avant d'en renvoyer un sur son Gsm privé. J'avais pesé le pour et le contre avant de l'envoyer, j'avais même téléphoné à Hilde pour savoir ce que je devais faire. Parce que je ne connaissais rien de lui et depuis l'histoire de Trowa Barton, je me méfiais un peu des réactions des animateurs. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon rayon de soleil pour être passé du virtuel au concret.

_Elle était très bien ton émission. N'empêche que tu m'as fait peur de m'envoyer un sms. Max. _

La réponse fut rapide de sa part, on sentait qu'il me connaissait également un peu.

_Je suis marié, mais tu es tellement gentil avec nous, avec tes cadeaux que j'ai voulu faire un geste. C'est aussi pour diminuer ta note de Gsm, 45€ en un mois, tu es fou. Maintenant tu pourras m'envoyer en direct. Robert._

_Comment sais-tu ça ? Max_

_J'écoute l'émission d'Odin, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon de virée. On parle souvent de toi. Robert._

J'étais sur le cul, je n'aurais jamais cru que pour eux, j'étais autre chose qu'un auditeur particulier, qui n'oubliait jamais un anniversaire, ni St Nicolas ou Pâques. J'avais dit ça dans un mail pour un kiff sur « En loisirs vous êtes capables de quoi ? » J'avais répondu que je n'avais pas de loisirs, à part écouter la radio, envoyer des sms et mails, que le mois dernier ma note de Gsm s'était élevée à 45€ rien qu'en sms pour la radio. Une sacrée piqûre quand même.

Depuis ce jour, je n'utilise plus le numéro de la radio pour discuter avec R. Winner, mais son Gsm privé, par contre lui continue de me répondre par les ondes.

µµµ

Depuis un petit moment il y a beaucoup de choses qui changent dans la radio. Il y a beaucoup d'animateurs qui partent, des changements dans la grille horaire. Ca faisait deux jours que je trouvais qu'Heero n'avait pas l'air bien, je lui envoyais un mail pour me rassurer.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es bien calme _

_Duo._

Dans la minute mon Gsm sonne. C'était lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'animer comme d'habitude. »

-« Non, tu es moins piquant, tu es malade ? » M'inquiétais-je.

-« Ca transperce tellement ? » S'étonne-t-il

-« Quoi ? »

Là c'était moi qui ne le suivait plus du tout, qui ne comprenait pas notre discussion et c'était rare.

-« Qu'il y a un problème, un truc que je n'ai pas apprécié de la direction. » Précise Yuy.

-« Disons qu'à la webcam, tu es moins souriant et que ta voix l'est aussi, mais je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué. » J'avoue avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

-« Ne raccroche pas. » m'ordonne-t-il.

Et je l'entends lancer la plage musicale et préparer le sujet du kiff « L'amitié est-ce important ? » Quand il a fini, je le vois reprendre le téléphone.

-« Voilà, il me reste trois kiffs à animer, après c'est Merquise qui reprend l'émission. » M'explique-t-il nerveusement.

-« Tu es viré ? » M'étonnais-je vraiment écœuré par la direction de la radio maintenant.

-« Non, mais il paraît que mon émission aurait plus d'audience avec lui. »

-« C'est lui qui va choisir les sujets ? »

Parce que si c'était le cas, l'émission ne tiendrait pas longtemps au même niveau.

-« Oui, comme je choisissais les miens. »

-« Ca va tourner autour du sexe tous ses kiffs. Il n'a pas ton intelligence, ni le bagage culturel pour faire ça. » Certifiais-je outré par la décision de la direction.

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit à la patronne, mais ils ont fait leur choix, dans six mois on ne parlera plus que de string. Ne raccroche pas. » Me dit-il tout d'un coup en plein milieu de la discussion, c'était ça le plus énervant. Ne pas pouvoir avoir une discussion sans coupure.

Les yeux sur la webcam, je le vois mettre son casque et parler dans le micro pour lancer la prochaine plage musicale.

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? » Dis-je quand il reprend le téléphone.

-« Animer sans interactivité pendant trois heures. » Rétorque-t-il platement.

-« C'est moche. » Soupirais-je.

-« C'est gentil. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, j'adore ta façon d'animer, la chaleur dans ta voix, tout ce que tu fais passer par elle. » Me justifiais-je rapidement, me rendant compte que je venais de le vexer.

-« Tu me fais rougir là. »

-« Je le pense. »

-« Ne raccroche pas. »

Je regarde ma montre, il y a déjà vingt minutes qu'il m'a sonné, c'est de plus en plus long. Quoi que j'ai déjà passé une heure au téléphone avec un animateur un dimanche, il s'emmerdait tout seul, au studio et avait trouvé mon numéro en lisant d'anciens mails. Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire car Heero m'avait téléphoné une fois en me demandant pourquoi je cassais du sucre sur son dos, chez d'autres animateurs. C'était le premier jour d'un nouveau, j'avais juste écrit.

_Que c'était très bien, qu'il s'en était très bien sorti avec les journaux régionaux, mieux qu'Odin la première fois qu'il avait dû le faire._

Moi, je le voyais, comme, tu t'en es bien sorti, si le grand Odin Lowe ne s'en est pas mieux sorti la première fois, c'est que tu as fait très bien. Je te compare au meilleur. Et lui, l'avait pris, tu t'en es bien sorti, Odin est un raté, il ne sait pas le faire. Il n'aime pas la critique le Heero. Avoir des prises de têtes avec une personne qu'on n'a jamais vue en vrai, il faut le faire.

J'attendais donc qu'Heero me reprenne en ligne.

-« Duo, coupe ta radio, on passe sur les ondes. » Me dit-il en reprenant le téléphone. Le dépit de ses paroles sont rapides comme s'il y avait urgence. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-« Heero, pas comme ça. Je ne sais même pas… » Commençais-je complètement paniqué.

-« Duo, fais-moi confiance, j'ai la dirlo sur le dos là. » Me murmure-t-il.

Puis je l'entends plus fort me questionner sur le Kiff.

-« Comme premier intervenant, Max ! Alors pour toi, l'amitié c'est quoi ? »

-« Ce qui reste quand votre monde s'écroule, c'est surtout les amis et donc l'amitié. Quand tu es dans le creux de la vague que plus rien ne va, c'est là que tu vois qui sont tes amis. Ce n'est pas toujours la personne avec qui tu es le plus souvent. L'amitié c'est le sel de la vie. » Répondais-je facilement, c'était ce que je pensais et que je clamais sur tous les toits.

-« Pour toi, l'amitié peut-elle être virtuelle ? » M'interroge-t-il juste après.

-« Oui, on peut ne jamais avoir vu une personne et être là pour elle quand les choses ne vont pas. Mais l'amitié c'est être capable de partager le bonheur sans jalousie et le malheur sans compassion. Il y a des personnes sur certains forums qui me sont plus proches que des personnes que je côtoie au quotidien. »

-« Merci Max, ça va être dur de démontrer que l'amitié n'est pas importante. Pour moi, l'amitié c'est une main tendue alors qu'on croyait avoir masqué sa souffrance. »

Et il raccroche, c'est la première fois qu'il ne me reprend pas après un passage sur les ondes. Je regarde le Gsm septique en écarquillant les yeux.

Au soir, j'avais un mail.

_Excuses-moi, j'avais la directrice dans le studio. _

_Je ne pouvais plus te parler, surtout pas de la discussion que nous avions. Je sais que tu as compris. _

_Merci ma main tendue._

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me marque un peu d'affection aussi visiblement. Je sais qu'il a plaisir de discuter de tout et de rien avec moi, sinon, il ne me téléphonerait pas aussi souvent et de plus en plus longtemps.

µµµ

Le premier lundi sans Odin aux commandes du kiff, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me toucherai autant, surtout qu'il était toujours sur les ondes, que je ne perdais pas la chaleur de sa voix.

Même si la politique musicale de la direction de Radio Com avait changée depuis peu. On diminuait le temps d'intervention des animateurs, pour ne leur laisser que trois minutes pour présenter les disques et mettre un peu d'ambiance. Trois minutes de paroles pour quinze minutes de musique.

A la webcam, je vois Robert Winner s'ennuyer grave. Il est debout à regarder les affiches derrière lui, faire les cent pas dans le studio pendant que les morceaux de musique défilent. Je comprends son ennui, lui qui avait réussi à faire une émission du vendredi soir interactive, créant des concours de chants, de blagues entre auditeurs. Il doit maintenant passer de la musique et n'a droit qu'à un temps de parole de trois minutes comme les autres.

Je me sens lésé, j'écoute la radio plus pour les animateurs que pour la musique. Si bien que pour finir, je n'écoute plus que les animateurs que j'apprécie pour les quelques minutes où je peux les entendre. Sinon je passe des CDS. Sans musique, la vie est vide, il m'en faut continuellement aucun genre ne me rebute, avec une nette préférence pour le punk rock.

Quinze jours après le retrait du kiff à Heero, je suis complètement déprimé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Rien n'a changé dans ma vie à part cette absence. Et je finis par réaliser que je me suis servi du kiff pour me libérer l'esprit de tout ce qui me rongeait. Je ne sais pas continuer avec Merquise. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui alors j'accumule et je déprime.

Un soir où j'étais plus mal qu'un autre, j'envoie un mail studio à Heero pour lui demander comment il vit l'après kiff. Il me sonne rapidement.

-« Tu me manques, a-t-il dit. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a amputé de toi, d'un moyen de te connaître mieux, sans t'effrayer. »

-« Et moi, je déprime, le kiff me servait de soupape. » Avouais-je assez confus de le reconnaître.

-« Continue avec Merquise, ne te laisse pas aller, tu as trop à offrir. » Insiste Odin, du désespoir dans la voix, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

-« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » Lâchais-je au bord des larmes.

-« Envoie-moi un mail en te servant de son kiff. » Propose Yuy.

J'avais éclaté de rire.

-« Un mail sur quel sous-vêtement je mets ? L'endroit le plus insolite où j'ai fait l'amour ? » Interrogeais-je sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait m'apporter de lui parler de ça ? Ce n'était pas le genre de sujets sur lesquels ont discutaient avant.

-« Je dois animer, dans trois minutes, je suis là. » Me dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Comme s'il craignait que je le prenne pour de la désertion.

J'avais attendu en retenant mes larmes. N'empêche que ça me faisait du bien de lui parler, je me sentais déjà mieux.

-« Duo, quand tu ne vas pas bien, envoie-moi un mail. » Me dit-il.

Puis il y a un silence un peu gênant. Je regarde l'heure, ce sera bientôt le journal, il va devoir raccrocher. Mais je l'entends reprendre frénétiquement.

-« Duo, j'ai envie de te rencontrer, de te connaître autrement, mais je me doute que je choisis mal mon moment. »

Je peux presque le voir se mordre la lèvre après avoir osé faire sa proposition.

-« Je l'ai déjà fait avec Trowa Barton, il ne m'a plus jamais sonné après. » Répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire recommence, je tenais trop à cette amitié virtuelle qui durait maintenant depuis deux ans.

-« Duo, Trowa est un lapin. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de rencontrer un auditeur, pour moi, il y a le privé, l'animation et mon métier. Je me rends compte que je connais presque tout de toi et toi rien de moi. Quoique tes petits cadeaux prouvent que tu connais bien mes goûts, que tu m'as bien cerné. » Dit-il précipitamment.

-« Je peux réfléchir ? Je peux dire non ? » Demandais-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Et si je disais non, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Est-ce qu'il me contacterait encore ? Je ne voulais pas avoir de pression, je ne voulais pas me mettre la pression non plus.

-« Bien sûr pour les deux. Il y a un an que j'ai envie de te le proposer, mais j'avais peur de t'effrayer et que tu ne prennes la tangente. C'est pour ça que je ne fais jamais le premier pas, que j'attends. Duo, ça va être le journal, je dois raccrocher. » Dit-il en le faisant pris par le temps.

Je reste avec le cornet en main, me demandant ce que j'allais décider. Une boule se faisait dans mon estomac, il y avait tellement de chose en jeux, ça me faisait peur. Et si je disais oui, qu'est-ce qui arriverait ? Tout ça me tourne dans la tête. Heero m'avait remonté le moral, mais m'avait également créé un autre problème.

Le lendemain, je lui envoyais un sms pour lui dire que j'allais mieux, que discuter avec lui m'avait fait du bien. J'ai eu droit à une réponse via les ondes.

-« Toujours heureux de savoir que je suis utile aux auditeurs. »

J'étais un peu déçu, j'aurai aimé qu'il me rappelle, pouvoir encore discuter avec lui.

D'un autre côté, je me rends bien compte que lui devait espérer un autre message.

Tout en l'écoutant animer, mon esprit vagabonde. C'est vrai que physiquement, il était à mon goût, mais je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me voulait. J'étais tenté de demander à Robert. Ce dernier m'avait donné son adresse msn dernièrement. Enfin disons que je l'avais trouvée sur un site et que je l'avais rajouté à mes contacts en lui envoyant un mail pour lui dire que c'était moi. J'avais quand même été étonné qu'il accepte, mais nous ne parlions pas souvent, je respecte sa vie privée.

Même si Heero n'est pas plus distant. Qu'il répond à mes sms, nous n'avons plus jamais abordé le sujet et puis avec une émission rien que musicale il y a moins de raisons de lui envoyer un sms.

Un soir, près d'une semaine après notre long coup de téléphone. Je vois que Winner est sur msn. Je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin de temps pour me décider, qui doit peser le pour et le contre. Mon passé m'a bien appris qu'il fallait être prudent. J'ai besoin de certaines réponses alors je me lance, je contacte Robert et après les politesses d'usage j'aborde le sujet qui me tracasse le plus.

-« Que me veux vraiment Heero ? »

-« Tu sais Max, c'est avec lui que tu dois en parler. »

Je savais au fond de moi-même qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Et après encore une longue semaine, je me décide à lui envoyer un mail à son adresse privée, il n'est pas long parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais dire de plus, mais je sais qu'il saura de quoi ça parle.

_Je veux bien_

_Duo._

Dans l'heure, une réponse me revient

_Tu préfères un endroit public ? Tu peux inviter ton amie Hilde, si tu veux ? _

_On peut se voir au café des Guillemin, comme c'est plus facile pour toi avec le train_

_Heero._

C'est vrai qu'il me connaissait bien. Là je me rends compte qu'il ne lisait pas bêtement mes mails, mais qu'il cherchait à me connaître à travers eux. Avec un petit sourire, je tape ma réponse.

_Le Guillemin me convient, 15 heures ça va pour toi ?_

_ Je viendrais seul. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu, j'ai l'avantage de la webcam._

_Duo_

Il devait attendre derrière son PC parce que la réponse arrive très rapidement.

_On ne choisit pas un livre sur sa couverture. Le contenu me plaît depuis un an et demi. A moins que l'image de Max soit tellement ancrée en toi, mais on ne joue pas la comédie pendant autant de temps ou tu es très doué. _

_A samedi 15 heures_

_Heero._

C'était bizarre comme sensation, j'étais impatient mais en même temps j'avais peur. Est-ce que j'avais fait le bon choix. Pour essayer de ma rassurer, je cours chez Hilde pour lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle est heureuse pour moi et elle essaye de me calmer.

-« Va à ton rythme. S'il patiente depuis autant de temps, il doit être patient ! »

-« Oui, mais il veut quoi ? »

C'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Est-ce que j'allais perdre un ami ? Est-ce que j'allais encore souffrir ?

-« Amitié et plus si affinité. » Lâche-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et aussi un peu comme toi, la perle rare que tu cherches sans chercher. Vous avez construit une amitié virtuelle, maintenant, tu vas passer dans le concret. »

µµµ

Samedi arrive trop tôt à mon goût, même si j'avais envie que ce soit derrière moi, j'avais très peur des conséquences de mon acte. Alors que pour Barton j'étais resté en vêtements de tous les jours. Pour Heero j'avais envie de faire des frais vestimentaires, sans en faire trop. Un jeans noir, une chemise blanche, ma veste de cuir noir.

De ce que me montrait la Webcam, il faisait attention à ses fringues. Par contre il était souvent fâché avec Gillet, mais ça lui donnait un charme fou. J'avais natté mes cheveux comme à mon habitude et je m'étais rasé juste avant de partir. Car d'habitude, je ne me rasais quand semaine, je laissais ma peau respirer le Week-end.

Je me rends à la gare pour prendre mon train, la tension monte en moi. Dire qu'il faut trente minutes pour me rendre jusqu'au Guillemin. Trente minutes d'angoisse. Du coup j'ai une boule dans l'estomac quand je pousse la porte du café des Guillemin.

J'ai un temps d'arrêt, quand je le vois assis à la table tout près de la porte d'entrée. Il a un cahier à croquis devant lui et fait des ébauches sur-réalistes, sûrement pour sa prochaine œuvre. Vu le nombre de feuilles tournées, il devait être un peu nerveux.

Je décide de m'approcher de la table. Il relève la tête. Ce que la webcam ne m'a jamais montré c'est ses yeux, des lacs bleus où on se noie. Je suis encore plus sous le charme et plus nerveux. C'est plus facile quand les sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte pour faire un choix.

-« Oui ? » Demande-t-il parce que je n'arrête pas de le scruter.

-« Heero Yuy ? » Interrogeais-je par acquis de conscience.

Un sourire ravageur l'anime. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de monde qui connaît sa vraie identité, ses peintures il les signe aussi d'Odin Lowe, là il sait qui il a devant lui maintenant.

-« Donald Duo Maxwell, assieds-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il en me montrant la chaise en face de lui.

-« Un café noir. »

Il appelle le barman et commande deux cafés, quand il veut ranger son carnet à dessin, je tend la main. Il me le donne et je le parcours pour lui laisser le temps de me dévisager, de faire son analyse.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, ça ne donne aucune idée. » Dis-je en lui rendant le cahier.

-« Moi, non plus, il fallait que je m'occupe pour ne pas flipper. J'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi ! » Me rétorque-t-il en souriant un peu gêné.

-« Pas déçu ! » Demandais-je en me redressant.

-« Pas du tout, la couverture vaut le livre. » Avoue-t-il sincèrement.

-« Que cherches-tu ? »

Je veux mettre les limites directement. Ne pas laisser d'illusion, savoir sur quel pied danser, mais surtout je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse un film et qu'on soit tous les deux déçus par après de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde.

-« Car comme tu l'as dit, tu connais tout de moi et je ne sais pas grand chose de toi. » Clôturais-je.

-« Je suis ce qui passe à l'antenne. Duo, si tu vois quand je ne suis pas bien, si tu entends quand je suis malade, tu ne t'es jamais trompé, tu as toujours été le seul et le premier à me faire ce genre de messages. En deux ans, tu as dû te faire une idée. Ce qui ne transparaît pas c'est mon homosexualité. J'ai passé l'âge des plans culs, je cherche le binôme et comme dirait Quatre, il n'est pas sûr que je le trouve un jour. » Admet-il en haussant les épaules

-« Quatre ? » Demandais-je totalement surpris, c'était un drôle de surnom ou de prénom, quoi que Duo ce n'était pas mieux.

-« Robert Winner quatrième du nom. Ils l'ont appelé Robert Quatre Raberba Winner c'est son vrai nom. Je l'appelle Quatre pour le faire enrager. » Explique-t-il en se retenant de rire.

-« Amitié et plus si affinité ? » Interrogeais-je pour être certain de mon avenir.

-« Hn, quoi que je suis déjà à plus depuis que je t'ai vu. » Murmure-t-il en me dévorant des yeux.

Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi. Il doit le sentir et voir de la frayeur passer dans mes yeux, ça allait trop vite à mon goût. J'avais envie de me lever et de fuir. Heero m'attrape la main à travers le table et me dit subtilement.

-« Je t'apprivoiserai petit prince. »

Il m'a arraché un sourire, j'adore sa culture générale, sa façon de dire les choses, sans détour mais en faisant doucement.

Les choses mises au point, nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à discuter comme nous le faisons en général au téléphone, rebondissant de sujet en sujet, sans jamais nous tarir.

µµµ

Nous décidons de nous revoir au moins une fois la semaine. Nous faisons un restaurant la première semaine. Une autre fois nous nous rendons au cinéma. Heero veut à chaque fois se déplacer de Bruxelles à Liège pour faire la moitié du trajet.

Je suis allé à Bruxelles pour visiter une exposition avec lui. Ce jour là, il décide de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi. Malgré les kilomètres, il n'a même pas insisté pour monter.

Lors de notre quatrième rendez-vous, je lui propose de monter au moins le temps de prendre un café. Il y avait cinq semaines qu'on se voyait, qu'on discutait le soir par téléphone et nous nous étions pas encore embrassé. Ca me faisait presque bizarre d'être le maître du jeu. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il voulait m'apprivoiser, il allait à mon rythme.

Notre premier baiser, c'est moi, qui l'avait cherché. Il fût tendre, j'étais étonné de ressentir tout ça dans un simple baiser. Je lui ai dit, et il m'a répondu.

-« Quand tu seras prêt pour autre chose, je vais te faire découvrir ce que c'est de faire l'amour et non de subir l'amour. »

J'en avais déjà le feu aux joues.

µµµ

Pendant que nous construisions petit à petit notre bonheur, que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Robert Winner a décidé qu'il allait quitter radio com. Le jour de sa dernière, il m'a envoyé un sms pour me prévenir que dès qu'il changeait de radio, il me le signalerait que je puisse à nouveau l'écouter. C'était gentil de sa part, il l'a fait en réponse à mon mail à la radio, pour lui dire que sa voix allait me manquer.

Il mit deux mois pour se faire engager dans une autre radio. Il m'a directement envoyé avec son horaire de passage. Il anime maintenant en même temps qu'Heero, enfin presque, Odin Lowe passe sur les ondes de 16h à 20h. Robert Winner arrive à 18h30 et me berce de sa voix jusqu'à 23 heures.

Dès que je rentre du travail, je me déstresse au son de la voix de mon petit copain, quand il quitte les ondes, je change de chaîne pour finir la soirée avec Winner.

µµµ

**Belgique, province de Liège 2005**

Mon propriétaire voulant habiter lui-même son appartement, je dois déménager. J'ai donc trouvé un appartement plus grand, mais toujours dans ma région. Je ne peux pas me permettre de trop me délocaliser puisque je vais au travail en vélo.

Une clef tourne dans la serrure, il est 22h30, ce 8 octobre.

-« Tu ne sais pas t'en empêcher hein ! » J'attends du hall. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui sourire alors que je suis devant mon ordinateur pour parler avec des connaissances sur msn.

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je vais oublier les gens qui m'ont aidé quand je n'allais pas bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me remercie sur les ondes, surtout qu'il l'avait fait sur msn, il ne fait jamais les deux. » Avouais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je n'avais pas compris ses motivations à vrai dire. Surtout qu'il m'a remercié sur les ondes une grosse heure après l'avoir fait sur msn. Mais il savait aussi que je n'arrivais qu'à 20h sur son émission.

-« Oui, mais Quatre sait que je l'écoute sur le chemin du retour. Je lui ai souhaité bon anniversaire par sms avant de démarrer et il a répondu à mon message en te remerciant. Il est pour la paix dans les ménages. » Peste de façon fictive Heero.

-« Il râle, il était sûr de gagner son pari, que tu n'aurais jamais ton binôme. » Rappelle Maxwell en pensant à leur discussion lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

-« Un an avant que tu n'acceptes qu'on vive ensemble. » Sourit Yuy en venant prendre les lèvres de son amant.

-« On est sorti plus vite. » Bougonne-je. Je n'étais pas une limace. J'étais seulement allé à mon rythme, je voulais simplement être sûr de lui et de moi.

-« Trois mois. » Précise Odin. « Mais je ne regrette rien. J'aurai attendu encore s'il avait fallu. »

-« Je t'aime Heero. » Avoue-je en passant ma main sur la joue de mon homme.

-« Moi encore plus Donald. » Répond tendrement Lowe.

-« J'ai horreur de ça, tu vas me le payer » dis-je en me levant menaçant.

Heero coupe mon ordinateur et m'entraîne vers notre chambre.

µµµ

De temps en temps, les proverbes peuvent mentir. Le troisième est le bon, je suis heureux, nous le sommes. J'ai enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime pour moi, sans m'étouffer, qui me laisse ma liberté car j'ai appris à aimer celle-ci.

Nous jonglons avec des horaires décalés, mais nous avons les week-ends pour vivre pleinement. Quand on veut, on peut ! Rien n'est impossible quand on aime.

Pour le taquiner, je continue à lui envoyer ses cadeaux au studio, pour la St Nicolas, pour Pâques avec les autres animateurs, mais nous fêtons son anniversaire en privé maintenant, il n'a plus jamais reçu de cadeaux pour cette fête au studio.

OWARI

* * *

(1) GSM, c'est un téléphone portable avec lequel on envoie des textos, excusez-moi, je suis Belge, et merci à Natsumi Kido, de m'avoir fait remarquer, ma belgitude.

(2) Sms c'est un Textos, mais ça c'est plus rentré dans les mœurs

(3)Marilou « tu es comme ça » pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il y a moyen de trouver les paroles sur des moteurs de recherche très facilement


End file.
